Hetalian Households: Sicilian scandals and Italian Eavesdropping
by thebewilderedhorse
Summary: Sicily, the Italy brother and Seborga. A request for Tori Renee Carreido Vargas. The O.c is hers. T cause swearing. Reviews are appreciated and much desired. One shot unless there are requests for more...


"Yeah sure! I can't wait to see you either... Yeah I will... I will... Only in your dreams..."

Sicily hung the phone up, happy with the arrangement made really looking forwards to the meal. She hummed a tune to herself heading off to her room to get ready.

Unfortunately for her, Romano was standing behind the door. He had over heard every little giggle, the excitement in her voice and the happy tune she had hung up with... He knew exactly what was happening... Oh he knew all to well what was happening, his little sister, sweet and adorable sister. There was not a chance in hell anyone would get there hand on her for a date. Not America, not England- Especially not France. No one. so this prompted an emergency meeting of her brothers. Well, really the two representations of Italy. A plan was put into action. Italy- due to his almost twin-like connection with his sister would hang out with her until she either told him about her plans, or left mysteriously, then they would follow her (in a car) to see where she was actually going and confront the man who thought himself good enough to be her suitor.

"Caio Mi fratello!"

The better natured of the italian brothers was greeted by his beaming little sister. Like usual, she was in her trademark striped-long sleeve shirt and frilly (far to short for Romanos liking) skirt. The pink bow, was loosely tied and contrasted perfectly with the chocolatey-warm brown of her hair. He smiled back and they giggle greeting each other as italian do, with a kiss on each cheek.

Sicily was not an idiot, far from it. She noticed her brother was looking around- nervous and definitely not quite on form. Though every time she questioned it, he laugh nervously, ve-ed his way to another subject. He kept asking her what her plans for later were, and frankly by the end of their coffee, she didn't want to hear another word from him.

"Caio Veni! I have to go know, some businesses to attend to, you know all part of the job, tell Romano I'll talk to him later."

with that she got away quickly and before the young man could stop her. He was also left with the bill...

* * *

"You idiot bastard! You didn't find out a thing!"

They were now following their sister as she drove towards her destination. A destination, Romano was convinced would contain some murder rapist who was set on removing his sisters honour. And with Veni driving they were sure to get there as soon as possible, because hey a one way street doesn't matter as long as you keep going the way you were going in the first place.

Sicily pulled her little smart car in at the ports, this time for lunch. She fixed her bow tightened her pigtails and just as she opened her car door, the disaterous duo pulled in.

"Luciana! don't you take on step out of that car!"

The young italian woman stared at her two brothers, a noticable "death aura forming around her. the damage done to her car... well they had pulled the door off it their own car as they "pulled in" more slamed the brakes in the last moment possible. She was lost for words and finally it all exploded out.

Seborga came running when he heard his sisters scary, scary anger... "MAMA MIA!" He thought as he sprinted to the parking spaces, only stopping briefly to get the pretty waitresses number...

When he arrived, it was all too late for him to intervine. For what ever reason, Romano and Veni were swimming with his sister fuming like chemistry experiment gone wrong. She turned to him- Noway like glare fixed on her usually cute and smiling face. With a stream of curses he found himself with his brothers swimming in the sea water.

"Bastards... Both of you are bastards..."

* * *

It wasn't long until Sicily calmed down. Her anger, while being unusual was truly a scary event, but luckily it was not a long lasting rage. She decided to invite her brothers over for some fresh and delicious Sicilian style sea food. At dinner, the days earlier events did eventually come up, pretty much on Romano's insistence.

"Who were you going to meet?"

His voice giving the clear "Don't you dare try to cod me off", but before she could speak for herself, the baby of the family, Seborga piped up.

"We were going to have lunch, it's not like she had plans to see America"

Silence feel on the table, the usual chatty atmosphere that comes with the family replaced with a sense of regret and of Romano's embarrassment. Later that night, you could hear louder then average swears and curses from Romanos room and the sound of Seborga renforcing the locks on his door. Ah yes, a day in the life of your average itallian family.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, classes and the likes... college.**

**I'm open for request with any characters, just P.m. I will write your for O.c's if you want.**

**Review will help me improve my writing skills, and I'm studying history so I can do historically accurate.**


End file.
